


The love of an artist

by Jack_Bourne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Childhood Friend, M/M, Rejected, Romance, Unrequited, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Bourne/pseuds/Jack_Bourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a young aspiring arist in college and his best friend. Read as they go through hard trials and heart break, all the while staying by one another sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love of an artist

Chapter one

Thinking back to it. I realized that what I did was stupid. Why did I do it? Why?! I should have known he wouldn’t have accepted me. But no, I had to be stupid and confess. I hit my head onto the locker in front of me. Scowling and groaning to myself.

“Robert! Let’s go!” I heard the voice of my best friend, Jon, yell to me from the doorway of the locker room.

I turned my head sharply to the right, in his direction. “C-coming!” I called, before turning to the locker, hoping I didn’t dent it. Smiling in approval, I ran out of the locker room. My shirt in my hand.

Jon whistled, winking at me, causing me to roll my eyes. “Looking good Robert,” he said, smirking at me.

I smirked, shaking my head with a slight chuckle.

I suddenly felt the weight of a male who is about five inches taller than me, leaning on my shoulder.

“Oh me oh my!” Jon said dramatically, “It seems to me that my dear friend Robert is sad,” He sighed, looking at me with fake sadness. “What is wrong Robby?” he asked, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I muttered, looked to the left, away from my best friend.

He grunted, releasing his weight on me. I turned, seeing that he had closed his brown eyes in thought, before snapping them open, causing me to jolt and look at him in surprise.

“Was it Ian?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as his brown hair fell into his eyes. He didn’t bother to move it as he continued to stare at me.

I huffed, crossing my arms and looking away. “No,” I lied, gripping my shirt tighter.

He leaned down into my face, causing me to blush, a sly grin slowly stretched across his face. “I can tell you are lying,” He said, poking my nose with his. “We grew up together,”

I scowled at him, pulling away, a blush on my face. “No shit, but seriously,” I looked down, “You don’t have to worry, it’s done and over with,”

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. “You don’t have to hide it from me,” He said softly, a rare tender look in his eyes.

I felt my bottom lip quiver as tears pooled in my eyes, my dark brown hair falling into my face as I looked up at him, my greenish eyes softening in sadness.

Just thinking about that blonde haired beauty made me feel like throwing myself into Jon’s arms and sob my heart out. But I am a guy, I shouldn’t do something like that, I have to be strong.

I was completely ready to follow through with this thought when I was suddenly pulled into a strong warm embrace and the scent of pine and freshly fallen snow made me hiccup, struggling to hold back the tears.

“This is your one chance to really let go, you don’t have to be strong, just cry,” I heard the soothing voice of my best friend, the words he said causing the flood gate to collapse and the tears to run down my cheeks and the sobs I was trying to hold back to rip out of my chest loudly.

I gripped the back of his shirt and I cried into his shoulder. I don’t know what caused this. Maybe it was because it’s been so long since I was held like this, or maybe it was because this is a rare moment of tenderness that my best friend shows. Or maybe it was the pain in my chest that seems to be too much to handle.

I don’t know how or why. But I feel really safe and at ease in his arms.

He shushed me quietly, rubbing my back as I leaned into him. Secretly relishing in his body heat. It made me feel so much better to know he cares this much. 

I don’t know how long we stood there but my sobs eventually slowed to a stop, now becoming slight hiccups and sniffles. I slowly looked up at him, my straight brown hair falling into my green eyes, which shone from the tears. From the looks of it, I could tell he was torn between something. I couldn’t tell what it was, but I knew it was big.

“Robert,” he said softly, tightening his grip around me, which ultimately brought me closer to him.

“Yeah?” I asked softly, my voice thick from crying so hard.

“You know I love you, right?” He asked, his deep chocolate orbs asking me to understand.

“Yes, but you know my heart belongs to another,” I said softly, finally understanding what the look in his eyes meant.

He scowled softly, “Yeah, someone who could never return your feelings,” He growled, his grip tightening almost painfully around my waist.

I winced, his lean muscular body practically curled around me, as if he were claiming me. Wanting to protect me from the world.

“I would never hurt you, you're my best friend. I love you more than anything,” his voice was hoarse from holding back so much emotion.

I nodded, but I wasn’t going to use his affection to make myself feel better, which I know is something he wants me to do. I can handle this, it’s nothing new, personally, I have been through this one other time, and I truly hope to never have to go through it again.  
I pulled away from him. “I won’t use you Jon,” I said seriously, looking at him with a hardening gaze, my eyes narrowed in determination. “I will pull through this without your help this time,” my voice rang with determination.

Jon’s eyes widened. Maybe it was because this is the first time I’ve wanted to do something without him. I could see a bit of hurt in his expression, the small bit he couldn’t hide, but he nodded, going along with it.

“Alright,” his voice was soft, like if he spoke too loudly, everything would shatter and there would be nothing left of the world he was so accustomed to. I smiled at him. I understood why he was doing that. I used to do the same thing. Maybe it was a habit he picked up from me.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for all the help you have given me,” he looked as if I was going to leave him forever. “Just know you will always be the person I will go to if I ever need any help or comfort,” 

He smiled at me. Nodding. He looked as though he felt a lot better, knowing that I would never, could never leave him.

I swiftly pulled my shirt on over my head, before smiling at him. “Now, I think it’s time we got some food in our stomachs.”

He chuckled, nodding. I turned on my heel, and lead the way out of the gym, a skip in my step. I wasn’t going to let this get to me. I was going to be strong. If not for me, then for Jon.


End file.
